prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
May 28, 2009 Superstars results
The May 28, 2009 Edition of Superstars is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California on May 25, 2009. Summary The WWE Universe had cause to celebrate tonight, as one of the most popular Superstars of all-time made his "WWE Superstars" debut. Add to that an appearance by the Unified WWE Tag Team Champions and a brutal contest between two of ECW's toughest competitors, and you have a very memorable Thursday night on WGN America. Don't know where to catch "WWE Superstars"? Find WGN America in your area. Can't see "WWE Superstars" on WGN America in your area? Stay with WWE.com for full results, photos and video clips of all the action. The duo formerly known as The World's Greatest Tag Team failed to live up to their old moniker when they were defeated by Unified WWE Tag Team Champions Carlito and Primo on "WWE Superstars." Still, Benjamin and Haas can't be blamed completely for their loss. During the action, Cryme Tyme appeared at ringside, taunting the former WWE Tag Team Champions and helping the brothers from Puerto Rico score the victory. Expect Benjamin and Haas to seek out vengeance against JTG and Shad very soon. Jack Swagger managed to turn his attention away from ECW Champion Christian for one night when he faced off against his old nemesis Finlay. The Man Who Loves to Fight has had little luck in recent weeks, suffering numerous beatings at the hands of The Hart Dynasty and his bad luck streak continued tonight. "The All-American American" used every suplex, takedown and submission in his impressive collegiate wrestling arsenal to outmaneuver the Belfast Brawler, ultimately prevailing thanks to a vicious gutwrench powerbomb. Will Swagger's winning ways carry over to the Triple Threat Hardcore Rules Match for the ECW Championship at Extreme Rules? Days after they faced off on opposite sides of the 10-Man Tag Team Match on Monday's Raw, John Cena and Ted DiBiase met one-on-one in L.A.'s STAPLES Center. Making his "WWE Superstars" debut, Cena whipped the crowd into a frenzy while battling his way to a decisive victory. It's rare to see a match featuring a member of Legacy that doesn't involve interference from Randy Orton or Cody Rhodes, but the ringside area remained empty while Cena delivered the Five-Knuckle Shuffle and the STF to the third-generation Superstar. Will Big Show find himself in the same painful position when he meets Cena in a Submission Match at Extreme Rules? Results ; ; *Carlito & Primo Colon defeated Charlie Haas & Shelton Benjamin (13:31) *Jack Swagger defeated Finlay (4:15) *John Cena defeated Ted DiBiase (11:35) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 5-28-08 Superstars 1.jpg 5-28-08 Superstars 2.jpg 5-28-08 Superstars 3.jpg 5-28-08 Superstars 4.jpg 5-28-08 Superstars 5.jpg 5-28-08 Superstars 6.jpg 5-28-08 Superstars 7.jpg 5-28-08 Superstars 8.jpg 5-28-08 Superstars 9.jpg 5-28-08 Superstars 10.jpg 5-28-08 Superstars 11.jpg 5-28-08 Superstars 12.jpg 5-28-08 Superstars 13.jpg 5-28-08 Superstars 14.jpg 5-28-08 Superstars 15.jpg External links * #7 results Category:2009 television events